


Caffrey Christmas

by ConsultingCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCaffrey/pseuds/ConsultingCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Neal had left, no one expected a surprise Christmas visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffrey Christmas

The bureau always did something around Christmas time. Last year, it had been filling the bullpen with fake snow and each agent was assigned to bring some sort of snack or drink. There were presents and decorations and all around good times.

 

Of course that had been before… When Neal was still there to liven the place up. He’d gone around putting santa hats and reindeer antlers on anyone with a bare head, no excuses. Even Hughes allowed it.

 

This year, there was no Caffrey. Peter thought he might be somewhere in Paris, but he refused to let that bring down the party this year.

 

He insisted that Sarah come, despite the grouchy reply of “I already have plans to stay home.” Begrudgingly, she did eventually agree to come and when she arrived, everything was set up with red and green decorations.

 

Jones had decided to be a rebel, dressed in a cowboy hat and boots, which Peter teased him about relentlessly. There was even a Santa Claus sitting there taking pictures with people.

 

Probably Hughes.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Peter grinned and Sarah smiled, glancing wistfully at Neal’s old desk.

 

“I wonder what he’s doing.”

 

“Oh you know Neal,” Peter replied, “I’m sure he’ll send us a card.”

 

He’d finished his sentence a few months ago and the second that anklet was off, he’d disappeared and no one had heard from him since. Peter had to assume that was because he’d gone back to his old ways, no room for friends in the FBI.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he said with finality, “We’re gonna have some fun. Diana organized a cake walk this year.”

 

First, however, Peter gathered everyone in the break room to hand out cards and take silly pictures with Santa, who turned out not to be Hughes, Sarah realized when she saw Peter’s boss standing on the sidelines.

 

She listened to names get called and cards were accepted with glee. Jones about teared up when he got one from his brother in the Marines.

 

“Sarah, get over here,” Diana ordered. She was the one handing out cards.

 

Sarah was surprised. She hadn’t expected to get anything at all, though Peter had probably done it so she didn’t feel left out. She shuffled over and Dianna handed her a card, which she opened curiously.

 

The handwriting definitely wasn’t Peter’s.

 

‘Sarah,’ it read, 'Turn around.’

 

Puzzled and a little suspicious, she turned to see the guy dressed as Santa standing right there. Except he’d taken off the fake beard and the hat and the glasses, leaving a white-eyebrowed Neal Caffrey standing there in the red suit, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he winked and Sarah couldn’t help the dumbfounded grin from taking over her face as she glanced quickly to Peter, who looked just as stunned as her. And everyone else.

 

“You—! When did—?! How—?!”

 

Neal just pulled her into a hug and shushed her. “Reindeer and a sleigh. Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

Sarah did so happily, but then abruptly gave him a slap to the face as well. “That’s for not sending postcards. Or calling. Or sending any word whatsoever.”

 

Neal rubbed his face with a sour look. “Did you have to do it so hard? I don’t know if that mark will ever go away.”

 

Sarah just shut him up with another kiss while the rest of the White Collar division 'awwww’d and there were even a few whistles.

 

Peter managed to get between the two and get a hug from his former CI. “You sonofabitch, I didn’t think you’d ever show your face here again.”

 

Neal smiled and glanced at Sarah. “Neither did I. But then I realized I had everything here I could ever want. There’s nothing in Paris for me.”

 

“You did go to Paris.”

 

“Where else?”


End file.
